JUST MINE
by Kyuura
Summary: Naruto adalah sang penebang pohon dan Kyuubi adalah peri hutan,, atau sebaliknya.. silahkan anda tebak sendiri.. XD #killed
1. Ch 1: RAIN

JUST MINE  
Disclaimer: Masashi-senpai  
Pair: NaruFemKyuu  
Rate: T  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance  
WARNING: OOC, abal, Gaje, dan lainnnnnya

A/N: Maafkan setiap kekurangannya.. m(_ _)m

Summary:

Naruto adalah sang penebang pohon dan Kyuubi adalah peri hutan,, atau sebaliknya.. silahkan pilih sendiri.. XD

Warna biru cerah yang tadinya mendominasi langit mulai memudar dan digantikan warna merah orange yang bergradasi menarik warna malam di ufuk timur, menandakan hari telah berubah petang dan menuju malam damai berbintang musim semi. Seorang pemuda di sebuah ruang berjendela kaca yang juga merangkap sebagai dindingnya berdiri amat dekat dengan salah satu sisi jendela kaca bening bersih tersebut. Ia menatap matahari awal musim semi yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya.

Ia mendekatkan tangan kanannya pada dinding cermin yang menghalanginya dari dunia luar itu, tepat pada mataharinya, sehingga sinar senja di sebagian wajahnya terhalangi oleh bayangan tangannya. Lalu dengan perlahan tangannya mengepal, seakan ia tengah menggenggam matahari di tangannya.

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka namun ia tetap enggan berbalik. Langit senja masih juga mengunci iris sapphirenya. Disusul suara derap langkah seseorang yang mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau bias mengambil liburan." Pemuda beriris sapphire itu berbalik dan menatap pemuda berambut perak melawan gravitasi yang juga merupakan sekretarisnya. Hatake Kakashi.

Ia nampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di kedua tangannya sambil berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tamu di depan meja pemilik ruangan dengan gusar.

"Semua sudah terkendali, kau bisa memilih sekarang. Lagipula aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu di tekuk setiap pagi Naruto." lanjut Kakashi sembari merapikan berkas-berkas itu dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas meja. Naruto masih menatapnya tidak percaya dengan rahang yang sedikit jatuh

Hening

"Yessssss... akhirnya berakhir juga!" serunya girang sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan disertai tingkah bocah 5 tahun mendapat hadiah lainnya.

"Tapi-" lanjut Kakashi menginterupsi kegirangan Naruto.  
Naruto terdiam dan memicingkan matanya menunggu Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Kau harus tetap bisa dihubungi."

"oh.. yeahhhh.. akan kuusahakan." jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Harus bisa!" sahut Kakashi tajam.

Naruto mendelik. "Mm.. iyaaa!?" tanggapnya disertai senyum kaku. Meski dalam hati ia juga ragu

Naruto menggeliat nyaman di dalam kehangatan selimutnya. Meski ia tau matahari musim semi sudah cukup tinggi di langit, ia memang sengaja bangun siang karna ini adalah hari bebas pertamanya setelah 3 bulan yang sibuk dan menyiksa baginya.

Ia baru lulus dari universitas tapi harus langsung menggantikan posisi kakaknya di Namikaze Corp karna kakaknya akan menikah dan bulan madu tentunya. Yeahhh.. untuk itu harusnya sebulan saja cukupkan? memang berapa anak yang ingin mereka buat hingga memakan waktunya selama itu? itu lah yang terus di pikirkan Naruto 3 bulan belakangan ini.

.

.

.  
Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Meski ingin tidur seharian tapi nampaknya kebiasaan bangun pagi yang terpaksa ditanamkannya sejak 3 bulan lalu itu tidak mendukung niatnya. Terbukti dari pertama matanya terbuka pagi ini ia langsung tidak bisa terlelap lagi, padahal kemarin ia melakukan perjalanan dari Konoha ke Hanazawa yang memakan waktu 2 jam dan sampai di tujuannya saat larut.

Yeahhhh.. setelah mendapat kabar dari Kakashi tempo hari Naruto langsung berangkat ke Hanazawa untuk liburannya. Hanazawa adalah sebuah desa terpencil yang masih kental dengan tradisi dan kebudayaan Jepang kuno, namun meski begitu desa ini juga tidak tertinggal hanya lebih kental tradisi dan suasana alam asri saja, baik telekomunikasi maupun transportasi juga tidak tertinggal. Selain itu jaraknya dengan kota terdekat tidak lebih dari 15 menit perjalanan dengan kendaraan.

Hanazawa memang sengaja di bangun begitu jadi sudah pasti pemilik tanah kebanyakan adalah orang-orang kaya dan warga asli daerah itu.

Naruto akhirnya bangun dengan gusar dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto sudah siap dengan sarapannya, sandwich dan orange juice. Naruto memang sendirian di rumah bergaya modern minimalis yang didominasi dinding kaca itu, sehingga tentu ia harus menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri. Meski begitu senyum bahagia tetap terukir di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.  
Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri desa Hanazawa sambil terus mengabadikan semua hal yang menurutnya bisa jadi objek indah kameranya. Suara sutter kamera tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Memotret memang salah satu dari sekian banyak kegiatan favoritnya.

Suasana desa memang damai dan asri seperti yang Kakashi tuturkan tempo hari. Terlebih sekarang musim semi, berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran semakin mewarnai desa ini. Tidak sia-sia ia berjalan kaki dari rumahnya hingga desa yang memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit, karna rumahnya modern sehingga ia tidak bisa membangun di kawasan desa maka rumahnya di bangul di tepi jalan utama.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membawa mobil tapi ia memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk menikmati embun pagi bersama kameranya. Sedikit menyesal juga karna jaraknya terbilang jauh bagi Naruto yang tidak biasa berjalan kaki. Namun pemandangan yang ia dapatkan memang pantas di bayar mahal pikirnya.

.

.

.

Butiran embun pagi yang dingin menyapa kulit halusnya. Kimono putih bercorak bunga sakura musim seminya tampak ternoda tanah dan lumut. Kakinya yang tanpa alas melangkah kecil tergalang kimononya. Tanah dan batu yang ditumbuhi lumut menjadi semakin licin akibat hujan semalam, namun gadis bersurai merah panjang itu tetap melangkah, iris rubynya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia hiraukan langkahnya yang semakin terseok-seok dan kaki kecilnya yang juga mulai terasa perih. Ia hanya ingin segera mengakhiri perjalanannya. Ia sudah terlalu lama lelah dan kesepian. Ia sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya sejak lama, dunia terasa seakan semakin memojokkannya. Semuanya tidak akan berubah ataupun berakhir jika ia terus menunggu. Menunggu? apa yang ia tunggu? ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang ia tunggu.

SET..BRUKK

Langkahnya terhenti, ia terjatuh oleh alam, "bahkan alam ingin aku segera mati." lirihnya pada angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan surai senjanya. Dilihatnya kedua kakinya yang terasa perih. Terdapat bercak-bercak likuid merah yang nampak kontras dengan warna putih kulit kakinya. Ia mendengus kecil sembari bangkit dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Penduduk desa dari berbagai lapisan sosial sangat ramah terhadap Naruto. Dari itu Naruto mendengar banyak hal mengenai desa itu, dari hal sepele sampai hal penting. Naruto bahkan sudah tau bagaimana agar bisa mendapat kemiringan harga di pemandian air panas, di kedai ramen, di penginapan, bahkan di Okiya terbaik di sana. Ia juga mendengar tentang hal-hal indah seperti tentang keberadaan danau dengan air terjun indah di gunung di belakang desa sana. Dan tentu saja ia langsung berangkat ke danau itu selepas makan siang.

.

.

Naruto mendaki gunung dengan hati-hati, sebenarnya jalan setapak berdasar batu itu cukup bersih dan rapi tapi karna di tumbuhi lumut dan menanjak ringan maka ia tetap harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset dan mungkin membuatnya menggelinding dengan kasar menuruni gunung dan parahnya kameranya akan hancur nanti. Naruto akan menyesal pastinya.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus mengeluhkan jalan setapak yang tidak dibuat bertangga saja, padahal jalannya cukup miring. Bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali terpeleset dalam perjalanannya, meski hanya ringan dan berdampak pada tangan dan T-shirt lengan pendek putihnya jadi kotor. Sementara hem biru darkner yang tadi di pakainya kini sudah melingkar di pinggangnya agar tidak menghambat langkahnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di atas rumput hijau di sekitar danau yang jadi tujuannya tadi. Setelah hampir 30 menit atau lebih berjuang akhirnya ia sampai juga, dan pemandangannya pun benar-benar indah.

Danau itu begitu luas, sejuk, dan dikelilingi hutan, airnya juga jernih dan terlihat segar. Dan memang benar ada air terjun yang sangat indah di danau itu. Naruto langsung memotret di sana sini hingga tanpa ia sadari langit berubah gelap pertanda akan turun hujan. Namun Naruto malah memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan sudut pandang baru dengan background langit mendung tersebut.

Naruto malah memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan sudut pandang baru dengan background langit mendung tersebut.

Naruto mengernyit ketika lensa kameranya mendapati seorang gadis berkimono putih di tepi atas air terjun. Naruto menurunkan kameranya.

"Apa gadis itu sudah gila?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan gadis itu dengan kameranya, memfokuskan lensanya dan.. ia terperangah... gadis itu sangat cantik, rambut merahnya terbawa angin, dan kiminonya nampak berantakan.. eh? Naruto mengernyit mendapati gadis itu tanpa alas kaki dan ada bercak darah di bagian bawah kimononya yang nampak kotor. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat mendapati gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang semakin gelap dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil melangkah mendekati bibir jurang.

Naruto membelalakka matanya. Kini ia tau gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berlari, mendaki, merangkak, semuanya secepat yang ia bisa menuju tepi jurang itu. Gadis itu sudah mundur lagi, dan menunduk, nampaknya ia bimbang. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak berteriak karna ia pikir gadis itu malah akan langsung lompat kalau tau ada orang yang berniat menggagalkan rencananya.  
.

.

Gadis bersurai senja, beriris ruby, berkulit porselen, berada di depan pilihan kematian itu adalah Kyuubi. Akasuna Kyuubi. Saat usianya 7 tahun keluarganya di bunuh di depan matanya oleh sekelompok perampok. Dan ia membunuh mereka.. dengan kekuatannya.

Ya.. Kyuubi setengah siluman rubah. Ia juga baru mengetahuinya hari itu. Ia begitu takut akan pandangan orang lain tentang dirinya. Sejak itu ia menutup dirinya, tidak berinteraksi, kecuali dengan pengurusnya, ia selalu berpikir penduduk desa takut, benci, jijik, tidak ingin melihatnya dan.. tidak menginginkan keberadaannya.

Ia takut akan melukai orang lain dengan kekuatannya seperti hari itu. Tapi ia tetap seorang gadis kecil yang butuh sandaran. Kini ia kehilangan arah, ia ingin cepat mengakhiri semuanya, hidupnya, eksistensinya. Setidaknya itulah yang di yakininya dan yang di katakan walinya. Namun hati kecilnya terus berbisik, ia juga ingin hidup, hati itu masih berharap ada seseorang yang menghentikan tindakannya seperti biasanya. Ya.. ia beberapa kali melakukan ini saat kehilangan arah.

Namun biasanya ada pengurusnya yang mencegahnya, memberi harapan, menolongnya, menyayanginya, menerimanya, saat itu ia merasa ia cukup berharga untuk tetap bertahan. Tapi pagi ini ia pergi pagi-pagi, dan pengurusnya memang datang 3 hari sekali, dan hari ini bukan hari kedatangannya. Kyuubi mendecih sambil tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tersesat?" tanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi. 'Siapa?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati. Ia ingin berbalik tetapi bagaimana jika orang itu mengenalnya dan langsung berlari ketakutan atau bagaimana jika orang itu malah mendorongnya. Itu akan membantunya cepat hilang dari dunia tapi hatinya akan benar-benar hancur kan?

Sementara berbagai hal berputar di kepala Naruto. 'Kenapa gadis itu terus diam dan nampak gelisah?'

Naruto memutar otak tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sementara berbagai bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa perih. Naruto meletakkan tas punggungnya yang entah kenapa terasa semakin berat saja. Ia melangkah pelan dan mencoba meraih bahu gadis

itu. Kyuubi reflek berbalik, dan mempertemukan iris berbeda warna mereka. Kyuubi mengakhiri kontak mata mereka. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia berjalan pelan ke bibir jurang dengan tatapan redup dan wajah datarnya menyembunyikan berbagai hal yang memenuh pikirannya.

"Kudengar jika melompat dari ketinggian itu-" Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya melihat langkah Kyuubi terhenti. "-belum tentu bisa mati." lanjut Naruto santai.

Kyuubi terhenyak, setitik harapan nampak muncul, tapi segera ia enyahkan, dari penampilannya Kyuubi sudah bisa menebak pemuda itu tidak tau apa-apa. Kyuubi sudah tepat di bibir jurang, hanya perlu satu langkah kecil dan semua berakhir, mngkin memang benar ia nanti belum tentu mati saat jatuh, tapi setelahnya juga mati karna tidak akan ada yang menolongnya kan?

Entah sejak kapan hujan sudah turun begitu deras. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana. Dan.. sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sampingnya, dengan tangan mereka saling bertautan. Suatu kehangatan mengisi relung hatinya yang lama mengering dan sangat kehausan.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa." ujar Kyuubi membuang wajah dari Naruto dan menarik paksa tangannya, namun tangan itu malah balik menariknya dengan kuat hingga Kyuubi terhempas dan jatuh terduduk cukup jauh dari bibir jurang.

Srrrkkkk!

Tanah yang mereka berdua pijaki tadi longsor dan membawa Naruto bersamanya. Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya dengan berbagai emosi di detik-detik sebelum Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

TBC.. ^^

Memang sengaja Kyuura potong, agar reader yang baik hati,dll (?) menerka sendiri apa yang terjadi sewaktu Kyuubi larut dalam pikirannya tadi.. Hhehehhe  
Trima kasih sudah membaca.. ^^  
Review please…


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

JUST MINE  
Disclaimer: Masashi-senpai  
Pair: NaruFemKyuu  
Rate: T  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance  
WARNING: OOC, abal, Gaje, dan lainnnnnya

A/N: Hhuhuhhuhu.. Hiks.. Kyuura terharu, ternyata ada yg baca juga, padahal Kyuura berniat mau menghapus fic nista penuh typo, plothole, abal, gaje, nista, dll (?) ini. Yeahh, apalagi pas Kyuura baca ulang di sekolah ternyata typonya banyakkkkkkk bgt, mungkin krna Kyuura ngetiknya kilat n ga sempet bca ulang n Kyuura juga masih sangattttt baru.. (._.)a baik sbg reader maupun author, n jrag megang nb jga soalnya. Yeah... awal yg baik adlah hal kecil... iya kn.. Maafkan setiap kekurangannya.. m(_ _)m.

Trima kasih... ^^

Summary:

Naruto adalah sang penebang pohon dan Kyuubi adalah peri hutan,, atau sebaliknya.. silahkan pilih sendiri.. XD

.

Tanah yang tadinya sempat mereka berdua pijaki tadi atau yang kini hanya di pijaki Naruto telah jatuh mengikuti gravitasi, oleh alam, oleh air, oleh takdir, oleh Kyuubi? Yeah, argument terakhir terdengar lebih logis bagi Kyuubi. Tebing itu longsor tanpa dirinya, tapi membawa Naruto bersamanya, membawa setengah kesadaran Kyuubi yang masih tenggelam pada manik sapphire Naruto yang masih memancarkan kehangatan. Bibir Naruto menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' tanpa suara lalu tersenyum. Kyuubi terpaku, menatap Naruto tidak percaya, manik rubynya yang biasanya hanya diisi kekosongan dan kehampaan kini memancarkan berbagai emosi di dalamnya, wajahnya yang biasanya juga datar dan redup kini jauh dari itu semua. Detik... Setiap detiknya terasa sangat lama, seakan waktu menjadi tidak fana, menjadi tabu dan mempermainkannya. Kyuubi memang sempat atau pernah berharap, akan ada yang menyelamatkannya dari kekosongan dunianya, menariknya dari bayangan ketakutan dunia, menunjukkan padanya warna baru dunianya yang selama ini terdiri dari dua warna dan menunjukkan berbagai perasaan... Yeah, perasaan, tapi bukan perasaan sedih, bingung, kecewa, terluka, bersalah, takut, dan ah- tentu bukan itu yang ingin ia rasakan lagi, perasaan semacam itu sudah lama melekat dalam hidupnya yang hitam putih dan menjauhkannya dari bioritmik dunia yang lama ditinggalkannya.

CTAR!

Suara petir menyentaknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, tepat pada detik di mana bocah sapphire bodoh itu hilang dari pandangannya. Dan detik itu juga ia ikut menghilang

.  
.

.

Sapphirenya yang setengah terbuka menatap air hujan yang terus jatuh dari langit searah dengan jatuhnya sekarang. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kapan posisi jatuhnya sudah berubah, dengan kepala di bawah menuju dasar yang menantinya, baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia tersenyum meyakinkan pada gadis bodoh tadi, bodoh? Yeah, siapa yang lebih bodoh? Tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum tipis menyadari hal itu. Gadis itu... ia bahkan tidak tau siapa namanya, ia hanya tau sedikit rumor tentangnya dari penduduk sekitar, dan ditambah pengakuan gadis tadi sendiri. Kalau dipikir ia memang tidak tau apa-apa. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi... menghargai sebuah kehidupan adalah apa yang di ajarkan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya sejak dulu. Lagipula hidupnya juga membosankan, meski banyak orang yang sangat menyayanginya seperti kaa-sannya, tou-sannya, nii-sannya, teman-temannya, ah... benar juga mereka mungkin akan sedih. Kini ia yakin yang bodoh memang dirinya sendiri.

Berbagai kenangan hidupnya mulai terlintas, dari saat ia kecil hingga sekarang, hingga ia menemukan gadis bodoh tadi. Mungkin ini yang terjadi pada setiap orang yang mendekati mautnya, eh? Sambil mendesah pelan ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik sapphirenya yang seindah langit siang musim panas, ia melakukannya bukan karna tidak siap atau takut akan rasa sakit yang tidak lama lagi akan menderanya, menghancurkan tubuhnya, mengakhiri hidupnya. Yeah, ia melakukannya agar kenangan yang terlintas semakin jelas, lebih jelas. Ia ingin menikmatinya dengan baik jika memang ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya... sebelum impuls-impulsnya menghantarkan rasa sakit ke otaknya hingga saat tak terasa apa-apa lagi.

GREP!

Sepasang tangan hangat merengkuh tubuhnya, membuatnya membuka kembali kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kembali manik sapphirenya, mempertemukannya dengan sepasang manik ruby yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sesuai harapan... gadis itu... memang sangat bodoh.  
Sepasang tangan Kyuubi kini beralih, melepaskan rengkuhan hangatnya , bergerak menelusur ke wajah Naruto yang juga basah oleh air hujan. Menyentuh rahangnya lalu berhenti dan membingkai wajah Naruto yang kini dihiasi senyum tipis, membuat Kyuubi ikut tersenyum tipis tanpa disadarinya.  
Naruto merengkuh Kyuubi dalam dekapannya, sebisa mungkin berharap bisa melindungi atau setidaknya mengurangi efek saat tiba di dasar nanti.

"Bodoh" ucap Kyuubi sambil perlahan mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Ah... bagaimana bisa? suaranya... suara Kyuubi bahkan terdengar sangat jernih, jelas, dan lembut di pendengaran Naruto, bahkan meski ada suara air terjun yang lebih deras dari biasanya, ada suara air langit yang menimpa bumi tanpa ampun, ada suara tanah longsor yang mengikuti gravitasi, juga suara gemuruh langit dan petir yang menggelegar serta terus sahut-menyahut.

Senyumannya juga sangat manis, dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa melihat jelas manik ruby Kyuubi yang kini memancarkan berbagai emosi, pelupuk matanya juga tergenang, mungkin air hujan tapi Naruto yakin itu air matanya. Yeah, positif thinking di ambang kematian tidak ada salahnya kan? Naruto mulai berpikir kalau memang hal yang terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum malaikat maut menyeretnya adalah senyum tulus gadis bodoh ini, maka ia rela, bahkan rasa sesak, sesal, maupun bersalah akan orang-orang yang akan ditinggalkannya kini menguap entah ke mana.

Jarak yang harus dan akan mereka berdua eliminasi semakin sedikit, sungguh sedikit.

'Malaikat mautku pasti iri' batin Naruto ketika milimeter terakhir berhasil mereka lenyapkan, dan tergantikan dengan kelembutan serta kehangatan yang mereka bagi dalam ciuman itu. Keduanya tidak memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kedua pasang iris mereka yang berbeda warna terus bertemu, saling bertautan, saling menyelami, sama-sama tidak berniat melewatkan setiap detiknya, pungutan lembut itu menyampaikan banyak hal dalam waktu yang amat sangat singkat. Didetik berikutnya, tepat saat pungutan itu berakhir, pandangan Naruto mulai buram dan mengabur, kelopak matanya menjadi sangat berat, hingga akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan... Yeah, setidaknya ia sudah mendapat hadiah dari surga sebelum maut menjemputnya.  
Didetik berikutnya... keduanya menghilang.

BRUKKK

Tidak ada suara air terjun, tidak ada kerasnya dasar danau yang tadinya menanti mereka, tidak ada dinginnya air danau yang harusnya menenggelamkan merekq, tidak ada air hujan yang tadinya dan harusnya menimpa mereka. Kini yang ada hanya suara isak tangis seorang gadis yang setengah tubuhnya menindih seorang pemuda yang tengah kehilangan kesadarannya di sebuah ruangan berlantai tatami yang lebih sering kita sebut sebagai washitsu. Ruangan itu gelap karna lampunya yang belum dinyalakan, meski saat itu masih sore atau tepatnya menjelang sore namun tentu awan gelap pembawa hujan telah merubahnya menjadi segelap petang di mana matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya.

Suara rintik hujan yang mulai mereda sayup-sayup masih terdengar, menemani Kyuubi yang tidak lagi terisak, namun cairan bening tetap mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, membiarkan cairan bening itu mengalir dan menetes mengenai baju pemuda yang ia anggap bodoh, gila, sialan, menawan, dan sudahlah... Kyuubi juga tidak berniat beranjak karna baju Naruto kan memang dari awal sudah basah, air matanya hanya andil sebagian kecil saja... terlebih air matanya juga hangat kan? Kyuubi mendesah berat menyadari cairan bening itu mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Seingatnya ia sudah la memahami alasan terus mengalirnya cairan bening dari kedua manik rubynya. Senang kah? Sedih kah? Lelah kah? Tersentuh kah? Rasa bersalah kah? Kasian kah? Takut kah? atau... Semuanya kah? Ia juga tidak tau.  
Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika perlahan ia rasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, lama-lama semakin terasa sakit, seakan ada seribu jarum yang yang menusuk kepalanya secara random, ia tau jelas ini efek dari apa yang di lakukannya tadi. Hingga kemudian kesadarannya ikut menghilang. Yang pertama berefek hingga membuatnya pingsan... cukup adil bagi Kyuubi.  
.

.

Kelopak matanya bergerak sebelum kemudian terbuka perlahan-lahan, lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikannya dengan kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Nampaknya hari sudah gelap dan hujan juga sudah reda karna tidak ada lagi suara rintik hujan teratur yang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Hanya suara detak jantung teratur namun cepat yang kini ia dengar, detak jantung pemuda yang ia tindih sejak beberapa jam yang lalu juga suara nafas memburu yang juga ia yakini berasal dari pemuda itu. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian mencoba bangun dengan bertumpu lengannya.

"Akh..." Ia merintih pelan merasakan kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak, ia kembali menyamankan dirinya di atas tubuh pemuda itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah sakit dan perlu pertolongan. Yeah, untuk sebentar lagi saja tidak apa-apa kan? Seseorang tidak akan mati karna demam kan? Lagipula egois memang sifatnya.

.

.

.  
.

Kyuubi menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Manik rubynya tak lepas dari pemuda bodoh yang kini diketahuinya bernama Namikaze Naruto dari kartu identitasnya yang ada di dompetnya yang di temukan Kyuubi di saku belakang jeans hitam yang tadi di kenakan Naruto. Meski Kyuubi sudah mengganti baju basah Naruto dengan baju kering milik Naruto yang dipilih Kyuubi secara acak dari lemari pakaian Naruto. Yeah, Kyuubi memang sudah memulangkan Naruto ke rumahnya dengan cara sama yang juga berdampak kembali membuatnya merasakan sakit kepala berlebih seperti saat pertama ia lakukan di air terjun siang atau menjelang sore tadi? meski memang sudah lebih berkurang, mungkin ia hanya perlu membiasakan diri menggunakan kekuatannya dalam kuantitas yang lebih besar hm? Yeah, berpindah tempat atau tleport atau jumping? yang pasti ini sangat berguna baginya. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil menyadari untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa senang akan kekuatannya.

Hujan sudah kembali mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun malam itu, disertai dengan gemuruh petir yang memecah kesunyian malam, membawa udara dingin bersama ribuan molekul air yang terus tumpah dari gumpalan gelap di langit yang menyembunyikan indahnya langit malam bertabur bintang di musim semi yang harusnya sudah lebih hangat. Setidaknya bunga sakura akan terlambat mekar tahun ini, dan itu membuat orang-orang yang hendak merayakan festival Hanami akan menekuk wajah sepanjang hujan turun.

Tentu hanya Kyuubi seorang yang bersyukur dan merasa senang akan hal itu. Manik rubynya beralih dari jendela cermin besar di kamar Naruto yang menyajikan pemandangan jatuhnya air langit ke taman kembali pada Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur king sizenya dengan wajah pucat dan nafas memburu. Kyuubi mendesah menyadari demam Naruto belum juga turun, malah kelihatannya bertambah parah saja sakitnya. "Ternyata manusia itu sangat lemah ya" gumamnya sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur Naruto.

Meski Kyuubi sudah melepaskan kekuatannya yang mengikat kesadaran Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu namun Naruto belum juga bangun dari pingsannya atau kini bisa disebut tidur? Kyuubi tidak tau mana yang tepat, mengingat ia sudah cukup lama tidak bercengkrama dengan dunia itu wajar kan? bahkan mengatasi demam saja ia tidak tau.

Kyuubi terdiam cukup lama sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, manik rubynya memicing menatap pemuda bodoh bernama Naruto yang masih tak bergeming, mengabaikan kilat cahaya dan suara petir yang sahut-menyahut dan mencekam di luar sana, membiarkan dirinya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri yang tengah bergulat, berperang, bertarung, berebut, ber-hah! akan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya bibir ranumnya kembali mendesah frustasi. Manik rubynya yang kini hanya setengah terbuka menatap lembut wajah pucat Naruto. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya menuju dahi Naruto yang berpeluh -akibat demamnya-.

Perlahan tangannya mulai terselimuti pendar-pendar cahaya berwarna merah ke-orange-an, namun gerakan sebelah tangan Kyuubi itu terhenti ketika manik rubynya yang sedari tadi setengah terbuka dan nampak lelah itu menangkap suatu gerakan kecil di dahi Naruto, guratan dari dua sisi dahinya saling mendekat. Mengernyitkan dahi. Sakitkah? Herankah? Sedihkah? Takutkah? Entahlah, Kyuubi tidak tau mana yang benar, yang pasti itu pertanda ia tidak nyaman kan? atau mungkin ia bermimpi buruk?

Tangannya yang sempat ia biarkan menggantung di udara kini kembali ia gerakan, namun pendar-pendar orange tidak lagi membalut kulit porselen tangannya. Perlahan disingkirkannya rambut pirang basah -karna peluh- Naruto yang menempel di dahi Naruto. Seringai kecil terukir di wajah manis Kyuubi ketika entah apa yang mendorongnya, hingga membuatnya meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di samping kepala Naruto, untuk menahan tubuhnya yang kini menunduk sembari mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tidur Naruto yang nampak damai. Aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan nafas hangat Naruto yang kini menerpa wajah Kyuubi menandakan jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat.

Dengan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, membiarkan hidungnya yang bersentuhan atau tepatnya bergesekan dengan hidung Naruto menjadi saksi atas tereliminasinya jarak di antara keduanya. Mempertemukan bibir ranumnya yang hangat dengan bibir pucat Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya melalui pungutan lembut yang harusnya tidak berlangsung lama itu. Dengan enggan Kyuubi mengakhiri kontak kecil yang di lakukannya, namun lagi-lagi entah apa yang mendorongnya, bibir ranumnya malah beralih menelusuri rahang Naruto, memungutnya lembut, naik hingga hampir mencapai telinga... dan...

CTAR

Suara petir menyentak Kyuubi, menariknya ke dunia nyata, menyadarkannya atas apa yang kini di lakukannya. Kyuubi langsung mengangkat wajahnya, kembali berdiri tegak. Nafasnya tercekat sesaat, ia merasa seperti di tampar tangan tak terlihat dari neraka, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum kecil sembari menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya, menelusurinya sesaat.

"Manis sekali..." lirih Kyuubi ambigu. Entah bibir Naruto yang terasa manis atau perasaan yang kini membuncah di hatinya yang ia bilang manis... atau keduanya, eh?

Tangannya beralih turun tepat ke dadanya, menekan tangannya di sana, semakin kuat seiring dengan semakin lebarnya senyum manis yang merekah di wajahnya. Satu hal yang baru disadarinya... ia menyukai Naruto, jantungnya yang berdetak random, bibirnya yang terus membentuk senyum ketika menatap Naruto, dan- ah... cukup itu saja sudah membuktikan hipotesa Kyuubi.

Sesaat setelahnya, secara berangsur-angsur keadaan Naruto mulai membaik. Yeah, Kyuubi melakukan itu tadi bukan tanpa alasan, ia melakukannya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto dengan kekuatannya, karna ia kan tidak tau cara merawat orang sakit, ia kan tidak pernah sakit. Yang ia tau hanya jika demam maka harus menurunkan demamnya dengan di kompres, dan minum obat. Tapi setelah ia mengompres Naruto selama berjam-jam dan demamnya tidak juga turun. Ia mulai meragukan pengetahuan itu. Terlebih lagi ia juga tidak tau apa obat penurun demam! dan tidak tau di mana mendapatkannya! Ia juga terlalu angkuh untuk minta bantuan pada pengurusnya. Hell no...

.

.

.

Buram. Itulah yang pertama tertangkap oleh manik sapphire Naruto ketika bangun dari tidurnya pagi itu. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memutar kepala ke samping untuk melihat jam kecil di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi.  
'jam delapan' batinnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela cermin besar yang meperlihatkan pemandangan merah muda di taman belakangnya.

Yeah, itu adalah bunga sakura yang kini mulai bermekaran, kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai dua dan posisinya yang masih belum beranjak dari pembaringannya membuatnya hanya melihat bagian atas bunga sakura, tanpa terlihat batang maupun taman di sekitarnya. Hanya bunga sakura yang salah satu sisinya tersinari cahaya matahari. Membuatnya semakin indah. Perlahan ia angkat tubuhnya sembari mengucek pelan sebelah matanya dan secara tidak sengaja sebelah matanya menangkap warna merah asing di sisi lain tempat tidurnya, membuatnya memutar leher untuk memastikan. Naruto terpaku sesaat, mulutnya terkatup rapat, manik sapphirenya menatap datar. Warna merah tadi ternyata rambut seorang gadis, posisinya meringkuk menghadap Naruto sehingga wajah tidur manisnya terlihat jelas oleh Naruto , membuatnya langsung teringat dengan semua yang terjadi padanya tempo hari. Hutan, danau, gadis, rumor, hujan, tebing, longsor, jatuh, dan.. gelap. Naruto tersenyum kecil menyadari itu semua bukan hanya mimpi. Manisnya.. akhirnya mulai sekarang ada warna baru di hidupnya yang 'sempurna'.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek terduduk lemas di tengah roka, menghadap ke sebuah ruangan gelap di depannya. Manik hazelnya berkaca-kaca dan nampak sendu. Bahunya bergetar namun bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke sebuah ponsel model flip di tangan kanannya. Layar LCDnya menampakkan sebuah nama yang harus dihubunginya. Namun hatinya membuatnya ragu untuk segera menekan tombol hijau guna mengawali panggilan pada nama itu. Sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau itu. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

Tutt... Tutt

Untuk beberapa saat pertama yang dapat ia dengar adalah nada tunggu yang entah kenapa terdengar semerdu lonceng surga bagi pendengarrannya. Dalam hati ia sangat berharap orang yang tengah di hubunginya sedang sibuk, sedang sakit, sedang apapun saja! yang penting sedang tidak bisa di hubungi sekarang, atau selamanya, eh? Setidaknya sampai ia menemukan keberadaan Kyuubi sebelum terlambat. Ia tau jelas bahwa semua akan berakhir jika orang yang kini di hubunginya tau bahwa Kyuubi hilang dari rumah. Bisa dipastikan orang itu akan langsung mengirim pembunuh berkedok penduduk untuk membunuh Kyuubi, lalu beberapa hari kemudian mengabarkan kematian Kyuubi dengan berurai air mata kepalsuan. Meski begitu ia juga tidak punya pilihan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kabar ini, kedatangannya sudah pasti diketahui oleh mata-mata desa. Kalau ia ketahuan menyembunyikan kabar ini neneknya bisa terkena imbasnya.

Yang ia harapkan hanyalah sedikit waktu, ia tidak tau Kyuubi sudah hilang dari rumah sejak kapan, terakhir ia mengunjungi Kyuubi adalah 3 hari lalu. Itupun hanya beberapa menit. Bertemu, minum teh bersama, mengobrol basa-basi, mungkin bukan mengobrol juga mengingat hanya ia sendiri yang terus mengoceh. Dan hanya di balas Kyuubi dengan gumaman tak jelas dan tatapan jengah. Namun meski begitu ia tetap tau kalau Kyuubi menikmati obrolan sore membosankan itu. Mengenal dan mengurus Kyuubi selama setahun terakhir tentu membuatnya mengerti pesan tak terucap Kyuubi. Mengetahui masa lalu dan perjalanan hidup Kyuubi juga membuatnya lebih bisa memahami apa yang di rasakan Kyuubi. Apa saja yang hingga kini masih tertopengi wajah angkuh nan datar Kyuubi. Hal-hal yang membuat manik sewarna crimson menyerupai batu ruby itu tidak lagi bercahaya, atau tidak bercahaya. Karna memang tidak ada kata 'lagi' baginya, mengingat ia tidak pernah melihat manik ruby itu bercahaya dari pertama mereka bertemu sekitar setahun lalu.

Yeah, saat itu ia masih Natsukaze Matsuri yang bebas. Hingga kabar bahwa neneknya yang mengurus Kyuubi sejak kecil mengalami kecelakaan, keadaannya parah, namun tentu masalah ekonomi menyulitkannya. Matsuri juga yatim piatu, ia bergantung pada neneknya untuk masalah keuangan, dan ia juga tidak tau menahu mengenai perbendaharaan neneknya itu. Bahkan berapa gaji yang diterima neneknya untuk merawat Kyuubi dari keluarga Akasuna atau kini dari Akasuna Corp... mengingat keluarga Akasuna tidak tersisa lagi selain Kyuubi sendiri. Yeah, yang pasti kala itu Kakuzu yang merupakan wali Kyuubi sejak kecil, menolongnya dan membiayai semuanya dengan syarat ia sendiri yang akan menggantikan neneknya sebagai 'penjaga' Kyuubi. Ia langsung menerima tanpa berpikir, keselamatan neneknya adalah prioritas utamanya kala itu. Setelahnya.. ia baru tau dan sadar kalau ternyata apa yang diyakininya mengenai hidup Kyuubi teramat salah. Setiap mozaik kenyataan mendatanginya dengan sendirinya. Kyuubi bukan gadis sakit-sakitan yang angkuh seperti yang segelintir orang tau, bukan gadis manja seperti yang ia kira, bukan gadis penyakitan yang membenci bioritmik dunia karna iri, tapi gadis tersesat yang kehilangan segalanya seperti yang dikatakan neneknya. Ceria... Ia tidak pernah melihat rubah manis itu melengkungkan sebuah 'senyum sebenarnya' di wajah manis nan dingin itu.

Dan Kakuzu? menyebut nama orang itu saja Matsuri sudah sangat enggan. Kakuzu adalah wali sekaligus paman Kyuubi dari pihak ayahnya. Angkat tentu saja. Semua Akasuna hanya keluarga angkat Kyuubi... Mozaik kehidupan Kyuubi yang lain. Pria bernama Kakuzu itu tidak lebih dari orang gila mata duitan yang memanfaatkan kemalangan orang lain dengan keji, bahkan meski itu adalah kematian adiknya sendiri sekalipun. Setidaknya itulah yang Matsuri tau.  
Kala itu... Chiyo yang merupakan pengasuh Kyuubi mengubah alur cerita kejadian itu. Merahasiakan apa yang Kyuubi lakukan saat peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya. Dengan uang setiap rekayasa bisa dibuat, Huh! Namun Kakuzu yang mengetahui hal itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mengendalikan Chiyo dengan jaminan rahasianya akan Kyuubi akan tersimpan dengan baik.

Menjadi wali Kyuubi dan mendapat hak atas Akasuna Corp yang harusnya jatuh ke tangan Kyuubi, menipu Kyuubi akan betapa dunia tidak menginginkan eksistensinya sebagai setengah siluman pembunuh, Kyuubi yang masih polos dan masih shock pun hanya mempercayai apapun doktrin yang disuapkan Kakuzu padanya. Mengisolasi Kyuubi dari dunia. Mengatakan pada dunia bahwa Kyuubi menderita penyakit Xeroderma pigmentosum. Bahkan mencoba membunuh Kyuubi dengan doktrin-dokrin itu. Mempengaruhi pikiran Kyuubi untuk menyudahi hidupnya sendiri. Mengingat ia tidak bisa membunuh Kyuubi yang notabenenya setengah siluman rubah. Matsuri sempat berpikir kenapa Kakuzu harus bertindak sejauh itu.

[Hallo] suara berat di ujung telepon sana menyentak Matsuri. Menariknya kembali dari lamunannya.

"..." Matsuri kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memberi tahu hilangnya Kyuubi dari rumah pada orang yang sangat ia benci itu. Benci? Matsuri sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia membenci Kakuzu, mungkin karna kepribadiannya yang memuakkan,

[Katakan! Apa maumu?] Kakuzu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, terlihat dari nada suaranya yang berubah dari datar menjadi naik beberapa oktaf.

"Kyuubi-" Matsuri mengambil jeda, menimbang-nimbang konsekuensinya.

[Ia menghilang?] nada suara Kakuzu di seberang sana berubah menjadi lebih senang di indera pendengaran Matsuri, membuat rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. Ia harus menjaga sikap, demi pengobatan neneknya yang belum juga berakhir hingga sekarang. Dengan sebelah tangan bebasnya mengepal kuat, ia menjawab,

"Ya" lirih Matsuri semakin pelan.

[Baiklah] Dan dengan satu kata dari Kakuzu panggilan itu terputus. Meninggakan Matsuri yang mulai terisak kembali.

.

.  
.

Cahaya matahari pagi tampak menembus jendela cermin besar di belakang kursi CEO Akasuna Corp. Sementara seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi itu nampak menyeringai sembari meletakkan ponsel yang baru saja digunakannya di atas meja tepat di depannya.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk

Suara jari telunjuk pria itu yang beradu dengan meja saat empunya mengetuk-ngetukkannya pada meja dengan sengaja menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruang CEO Akasuna Corp itu. Pandangan matanya menatap datar pintu kayu berkualitas terbaik yang masih tertutup rapat cukup jauh di seberang meja kerjanya. Jelas sekali ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Ceklek

Pintu mahogani itu akhirnya terbuka perlahan, tanpa ketukan sopan yang biasanya ia dapatkan ketika seseorang hendak memasuki ruangannya ini.

Namun ia tetap tak bergeming. Tak berniat mempermasalahkan hal itu.  
Seorang pemuda berambut merah kusam, bergigi runcing berjalan pelan dengan mengulum senyum miring. Langkahnya santai dan pelan tidak seperti eksekutif yang selalu kaku.

"Ada apa Kakuzu?" tanya pemuda itu santai sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tamu di depan meja CEO. Gerakan jari telunjuk pria yang di panggil Kakuzu itu terhenti.

"Setidaknya gunakan suffik san atau sama padaku... Suigetsu-san?!" pinta sekaligus perintah Kakuzu dengan nada sopan.

"Huh" Suigetsu membuang wajahnya sembari mendengus pelan. "Apa itu penting... eh? Kakuzu?" lanjutnya menyampaikan keberatannya sembari menatap Kakuzu dengan jenaka dan mengukir senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Itu menunjukkan perbedaan antara orang yang punya uang dan yang tidak... kau tau?" desis Kakuzu disertai tatapan tajam.

"Memang hanya uang yang kau pikirkan, huh?" ucap Suigetsu sarkastik.

"Ya" tanggap Kakuzu mantap, membuat pemuda bergigi runcing itu mengerlingkan matanya jengah.

"Anak rubah itu hilang lagi, lakukan yang harus kau lakukan, dan jangan mengulur waktu terlalu lama." jelas Kakuzu menerawang.

"..." Suigetsu hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke mata Kakuzu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Aku akan membayarmu dengan cepat dan cukup kalau itu yang sedang kau khawatirkan." ujar Kakuzu merasa heran pada pemuda di depannya ini. Tidak biasanya Suigetsu terdiam setelah mendengar siapa yang harus ia habisi.

"Bukan itu" kilah Suigetsu sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menyamankan punggungnya yang bersandar di sandaran kursi yang kini tengah didudukinya. Kakuzu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Apa harus di bunuh juga?" tanya Suigetsu akhirnya.

"Ya... tentu saja!? apa maksudmu?" nada suara Kakuzu kembali meninggi. Ia menggeram sesaat, matanya memicing menatap Suigetsu.

"Hm... aneh saja, untuk apa membunuhnya jika ia sudah tunduk padamu dan ia kan kartu as mu untuk kursi yang kau duduki itu." jelas Suigetsu sembari menunjuk kursi yang diduduki Kakuzu dengan dagunya. Pandangannya yang tadi menatap kursi itu untuk mendukung gerakan sederhana dagunya dalam menunjukkan maksudnya tadi kini beralih kembali menatap jenaka Kakuzu yang tengah mendecih.

"Umur penderita Xerodermia Pigmentosum tidak jauh dari 20 tahun, anak rubah itu sudah 19 tahun. Lagipula menipu itu juga melelahkan." ungkapnya menerawang.

"dan aku juga tidak berminat mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang untuk anak rubah itu. Dengan kematiannya tidak akan ada lagi kimono-kimono mahal, tidak ada lagi biaya pengobatan untuk nenek merepotkan dan bocah yang koma itu." lanjutnya dengan bibir melengkungkan senyuman dan tatapan menerawang.

"Lagi-lagi soal uang, huh" Suigetsu melenggang pergi dengan santai.

"Dan-" Langkah Suigetsu terhenti, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kakuzu yang menggantung.

"Aku ingin kau turun tangan langsung kali ini." seru Kakuzu datar. Suigetsu hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda tadi. Pikirannya sedikit kacau. Membunuh adalah hal biasa baginya, tapi gadis itu... Suigetsu tidak tau namanya, meski ia lah yang selalu di tunjuk Kakuzu untuk mengurusi gadis itu. Yeah, ini bukan pertama kali baginya, tapi dulu ia hanya perlu menekan psikisnya tanpa kontak fisik. Itupun hanya menyuruh anak buahnya.

Ia tau ada yang disembunyikan Kakuzu darinya mengenai gadis itu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Seakan tabu baginya untuk membunuh gadis itu. Tapi itu tetap tugasnya kan?  
.

TBC.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Butterfly's wing

JUST MINE  
Disclaimer: Masashi-senpai  
Pair: NaruFemKyuu  
Rate: T  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance  
WARNING: OOC, abal, Gaje, dan lainnnnnya

.

.

Summary:

Naruto adalah sang penebang pohon dan Kyuubi adalah peri hutan,, atau sebaliknya.. silahkan pilih sendiri.. XD

.

.

Butterfly's wing

.

.

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat gadis rubah mungil yang tertidur pulas di ranjang king size miliknya.

Gadis... karna Naruto yakin sosok itu memang masih gadis, Naruto menerka sosok itu berusia sekitar 17 tahun atau kurang. Membayangkan dirinya mengambil kegadisan sosok itu membuatnya semakin hanyut. Yeah, tentu Naruto tidak berniat melakukannya, meski sangat ingin mengingat terakhir ia melakukan 'itu' adalah sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, sebelum ia terjebak di kursi kakaknya pastinya.

Rubah... Karna sosok manis menggiurkan yang tak henti-hentinya membuat bibir Naruto terus melengkungkan senyum manis hanya dengan memandang sosok itu tidur damai... memanglah setengah siluman rubah. Hipotesa Naruto itu tentu bukan tanpa sebab dan bukti.

Sepasang daun telinga rubah yang ada di dua sisi kepala sosok itu adalah bukti tak terbantahkan. Telinga rubah berwarna kuning dengan ujung kejinggaan bergradasi itu kadang bergerak lucu, membuat euforia aneh pada diri Naruto tumbuh tanpa disadari empunya. Terlebih tempo hari gadis ini sendiri yang mengaku sebagai setengah siluman rubah. Jadi tidak diragukan lagi.

Keberadaan Naruto di kamarnya sendiri pagi ini tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun adalah bukti lainnya, mengingat harusnya ia sudah diseret malaikat maut tempo hari.  
Naruto terkekeh pelan mengingat percakapan tempo hari dengan sosok itu yang berakhir dengan ia terbawa longsor.

#Flashback

"Kudengar jika melompat dari ketinggian itu-" jeda, Naruto mengharapkan respone. Langkah Kyuubi terhenti, sesuai perkiraan. "-belum tentu bisa mati." Lanjut Naruto. Kyuubi terhenyak sesaat, mengembangkan seringai kecil di wajah tampan -manis- Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian hanya terisi keheningan, Naruto sudah mengambil langkah dan berdiri di samping Kyuubi yang nampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, menikmati pemandangan yang memang dari atas sana terlihat sangat indah. Naruto melirik Kyuubi dari sudut matanya sesekali.

"Kau ta-"

"Hahahaha... haha..." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Kyuubi tertawa iblis dengan suara pelan, dan rendah.

"Belum tentu bisa mati... " Kyuubi menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, menutup kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin rendah yang menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Naruto termenung sejenak, tadi ia putus asa lalu tertawa tanpa beban dan sekarang ia terlihat damai tanpa dosa. Mana yang benar, huh?!

"Kau tidak mengerti gaki." Ucapnya rendah. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Gaki? Reddish girl yang kelihatannya masih 17 tahun ini memanggil dia yang sudah 19 tahun dengan sebutan gaki?

"Tanahnya akan longsor, jadi meski nanti aku tidak mati saat jatuh... aku akan mati karna terkubur hidup-hidup." ungkapnya memotong pikiran Naruto. Naruto melihat sekeliling. Ia tidak menemukan tanda tertentu kalau nanti tanahnya akan longsor, jadi dari mana Reddish girl ini tau?

"Aku ini setengah siluman, tentu saja aku tau... " jawabnya seakan tau pikiran Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas, dia hanya bercanda tadi, sepertinya gadis ini sungguh tersinggung.

"Aku masih ingin hidup, jadi bisakah kita pergildari sini?" Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia bertanya begitu alih-alih protes.

"Pergi saja."

"Aku pergi jika kau juga pergi kitsune?!" sahutnya sambil menghentakan kaki dan melipat tangan di dada. Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tampang polos, ia mulai berpikir pemuda ini punya kelainan jiwa. Naruto terhenyak sesaat, Reddish-fox-crazy-girl ternyata sangat cantik dan manis... dan iris rubynya berpupil pipih memanjang bukan bulat seperti pada umumnya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali." Kyuubi berkata datar dan dingin, tatapannya juga berubah menjadi mengintimidasi.

"Aku pernah memiliki seorang adik angkat.. " Kyuubi memicingkan matanya. Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Dari kecil ia sakit, well... jantungnya lemah dan itu membuatnya sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Meski begitu ia sangat ceria, ia menyukai banyak hal terutama sinar matahari, kami sekeluarga sangat menyayanginya. Suatu ketika saat usianya 9 tahun, hari itu musim semi yang sangat cerah... kami mendapat kabar bahwa ada pendonor jantung yang cocok untuknya. Kami segera ke rumah sakit. Kami masih harus menunggu, adikku berjalan-jalan sendirian untuk membunuh waktu. Saat kembali ia menolak jantung itu, kami juga tidak mengerti. Lalu jantung itu di berikan pada orang lain, anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun yang kecelakaan dan sekarat saat itu. Kami tidak pernah membahasnya, kami kecewa, tentu saja. Tapi ia bilang anak itu lebih butuh. Yeah, orang tuaku menangis waktu itu. Mereka ingin egois, bagaimanapun adikku juga membutuhkannya. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian... " Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar Naruto berhenti, namun ia tetap memilih diam.

"Hujannya turun." Naruto melihat langit yang menjatuhkan tetes-tetes airnya, membasahi mereka. Kyuubi mengerlingkan matanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuubi datar, tidak ingin terlihat antusias.

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya minta penjelasan. Kyuubi memicingkan matanya.

"Yeah, adikku meninggal tertabrak mobil karna menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing... Pesan terakhirnya pada kami adalah agar menghargai kehidupan." Lanjut Naruto lebih ceria. "Maka aku tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikanmu." Lanjutnya menggenggam erat tangan tangan mereka. Kyuubi menunduk, menatap sebelah tangannya yang terpaut dengan tangan hangat Naruto. Setelahnya ia memalingkan wajahnya dalam diam.

Naruto ikut menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, meski kau bukan manusia sekalipun."

"..." Kyuubi hanya diam, perlahan pupilnya berubah kembali bulat tanpa disadarinya.

#End Flashback

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Ia tidak mengira sebelumnya kalau apa yang dikatakan gadis itu ternyata memang benar, bahwa ia bukan sepenuhnya manusia.  
Perlahan kelopak matanya bergerak, mencoba terbuka. Naruto sempat berpikir tentang apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya atau dikatakannya nanti. 'Hei? Kau sudah bangun?' Itu terlihat bodoh, jelas saja ia sudah bangun kan?. 'Ohayou, bagaimana perasaanmu?' Itu terdengar seperti ia baru saja operasi saja, dan lagipula sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuubi parau.  
Naruto tersentak. Lalu salah tingkah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu bingung dalam mengawali percakapan.

"Ti-tidak ada... " balas Naruto sambil mencoba tersenyum. Kyuubi bangun perlahan dari posisi tidurnya, lalu membawa sebelah tangannya ke dahi Naruto, mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, kemarin kau demam tinggi." ungkap Kyuubi. Naruto terkesiap menatap iris ruby Kyuubi.

"Matamu berbeda dari yang kemarin." ucap Naruto masih menatap iris Kyuubi. Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan manusia kan." ucapnya ketus. Naruto terkekeh pekan.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto mengalihkan topik.

"Kyuubi."

"Hanya Kyuubi?"

"..."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku tau." balas Kyuubi masih saja ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi lalu kita sarapan?" tawar Naruto sabar. Kyuubi hanya diam.

"Hei?! Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?!" Kyuubi berkata panik ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya bridal ke kamar mandi dan berhenti tepat di depan bathtub yang sudah terisi air. Kyuubi menatap Naruto bertanya. Naruto tersenyum innocent.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan mandi kan?" ujarnya polos. Belum sempat Kyuubi protes Naruto sudah meletakkannya di dalam bathtub penuh air itu tanpa repot-repot melepas baju yang melekat di tubuh Kyuubi, hingga airnya meluber keluar dari bathtub karna terisi beban.

"Kutunggu di dapur,kusiapkan baju ganti di kamar." Naruto langsung melenggang pergi. Kyuubi masih terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis.  
.

.

.

Naruto tengah menuang jus jeruknya ketika Kyuubi duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Naruto menatap Kyuubi beberapa saat dan di balas deathglare oleh Kyuubi.

"Kau terlihat manis." komentar Naruto mengenai pakaian Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendelik. "Dress itu milik kakakku, aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan mau memakainya, mengingat kaos dan celana pendek yang kau kenakan tadi bermerk internasional yang jelas berkualitas tinggi." Lanjut Naruto sambil dua gelas jus jeruk di meja. Kyuubi mendengus.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau merk pakaian itu." ungkap Kyuubi datar.

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto mengambil tempat di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuubi.

"Aku memang tidak tau sialan." desis Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto tertegun, setahunya gadis-gadis paling suka belanja dan hal-hal yang berbau fashion kan?

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kyuubi mendesah.

"Aku... tidak bersosialisasi dengan dunia sejak lama... sangat lama." Kyuubi menunduk.

"Kenapa begitu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Kyuubi balik bertanya. Naruto terkesiap. Benar juga... Kenapa? Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kyuubi, jadi tentu ia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan Kyuubi.

"Dan apa aku bisa percaya padamu, huh?!"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kan sudah bilang tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi antusias.

"Kau meragukanku?" Naruto memasang wajah terluka.

"Yeah... "

"Aku tidak memaksa." sahut Naruto mengalah.

"Baiklah" sahut Kyuubi cepat. Entah apa yang mendorongnya mengiyakan permintaan Naruto, ia pun tidak tau, hanya saja ada rasa yang membuatnya tidak ingin Naruto kecewa.

Naruto tertegun lalu tersenyum, mengerti kalau Kyuubi terpaksa mengiyakan keinginannya. "Kau akan melakukannya kalau kau mau, dan sekarang kau tidak mau meski bilang ya padaku, dan aku mengerti, oke?" Naruto berjalan ke counter dapur, mengambil dua piring berisi sandwich yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Tapi sekarang aku mau." Kyuubi berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto berjengit.

"Aku serius." Kyuubi meyakinkan. Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil membawa tangannya menepuk kepala Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, ta-" ucapan Naruto terhenti, meninggalakan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, matanya melebar membuat irisnya seperti mengecil dengan pupil yang mengecil tiba-tiba seakan tengah terkena cahaya yang teramat terang. Waktu seakan terhenti untuknya.

BRUKK!

Tidak sampai 10 detik kemudian Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir dari irisnya yang sudah kembali seperti seharusnya, melewati pipinya yang berhias 3 garis lembut horizontal. Nafasnya memburu. Sebelah tangannya yang menepuk pelan kepala Kyuubi kini bergetar hebat. Ia baru saja melihat ingatan Kyuubi. Ingatan mengenai kilas hidupnya diterima Naruto dalam kurang dari 10 detik, bahkan setiap emosi dan suasana dalam setiap kilasnya dapat Naruto rasakan.

Kyuubi masih terdiam, memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam emosi yang muncul saat ia mengingat kilas hidupnya. Ia tercekat dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar merasakan sesuatu menimpa kakinya hingga sebatas pahanya. Sensasi yang timbul dari itu membuat pikirannya kosong mendadak. Ia mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, mencoba mengabaikan sensasi yang merayap di menuju sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Ia tahu benak Naruto tengah penuh dan pasti terasa pening karnanya tadi.

"Kau tahu, hidup manusia seperti sayap kupu-kupu." Naruto berkata parau, masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki Kyuubi.  
Kyuubi terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Iris rubynya tetap menatap lurus ke depan dengan datar namun juga sudah tergenang.

"Sayap kupu-kupu... Polanya tidak pernah sama antara satu dengan lainnya, unik, saling bertaut, dan semakin rumit polanya maka akan semakin terlihat indah, seperti takdir kehidupan kan?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Kyuubi menekuk kakinya, membuat Naruto kehilangan sandarannya dan meluncur jatuh. Namun pundak dan tubuh Kyuubi ternyata sudah menyambutnya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Setelahnya hidupmu juga akan jadi lebih indah." Lanjut Naruto balas merengkuh Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih." balas Kyuubi sedikit bergetar, mati-matian menahan isakannya meski bulir-bulir air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

Hening sesaat

"Sakit kepalaku tidak hilang-hilang... Tidak bisakah lain kali kau cerita dengan bibirmu saja?" komentar Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Haha, ha, uh, huh... Itu karna, kau bodoh... " Kyuubi berusaha terdengar mengejek. Naruto mendengus kesal.

.  
.

Kyuubi mengamit lengan Naruto meminta perlindungan, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju taman Sakura di Hanazawa. Selama itu juga Naruto mati-matian menahan tawa mendapati Kyuubi yang terus saja tegang.

"Kita bukan mau pergi perang Kyuu... Tidak akan terjaci apa-qpa, tenanglah... " yakin Naruto. Kyuubi menggerlingkan matanya.

"Kau tidak membantu." Kyuubi skeptis.  
Hening sesaat.

"Kyuu... "

"..."

"Kyuu?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi... " Kyuubi melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya.

"Kemana telinga rubahmu yang tadi?"

Kyuubi berhenti melangkah. "Telinga rubah?" beonya meminta penjelasan. Naruto menatap Kyuubi innocent lalu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi."

Kyuubi terdiam. Berpikir. "Ouh.. " balasnya datar.

"Heh? Jadi kemana?"

"Kalau ku jelaskan aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerti, kau kan bodoh." ujar Kyuubi dengan seringai tipis. Sebelah mata Naruto berkedut, tapi kemudian seringai mengembang di parasnya.

"Tidak mau, eh?" Naruto melangkah mundur. Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya panik.

"Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani!?" Kyuubi mulai gemetar. Mereka sudah tak jauh dari taman Sakura, barisan pohon Sakura di tepi jalan bahkan sudah di depan mata, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang menikmati atraksi alam musim semi itu.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, melipat tangan di dada dengan seringai masih juga belum luntur, malah semakin lebar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku kalau aku sudah meninggalkanmu."

Kyuubi tersentak. "Baiklah!" tukasnya cepat. Ia terlalu takut... Bukan karna ia akan sendirian di tengah orang-orang yang dulu setahunya tidak menginginkan eksistensinya. Tidak, tanpa diketahui Naruto, saat ia memperlihatkan kilas ingatannya, ia juga melihat ingatan Naruto baru-baru ini. Maka saat Naruto mengatakan Kakuzu sudah membohonginya mengenai pandangan orang tentang dirinya selama ini, sebenarnya ia sudah percaya, karna ia sudah melihat itu dalam ingatan Naruto! Dan lagipula ia lebih percaya pada Naruto daripada walinya yang mengunjunginya setahun sekali itu. Tapi begitu Naruto memaksanya Hanami bersama untuk membuktikan ucapannya, Kyuubi juga setuju, karna ia akan melakukannya dengan Naruto. Yeah, ia takut ditinggalkan Naruto, karna kini hanya Naruto yang ia percayai.

Naruto terkekeh seraya mendekati Kyuubi yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Kau penakut sekali, kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" Naruto menarik Kyuubi dalam rengkuhannya. Kyuubi mendengus pelan.

"Kau bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa percaya begitu saja?!"

"Yeah, jadi kemana telinga rubahmu? Padahal kau terlihat manis saat memilikinya."

"Sialan kau, lagipula kenapa kau masih ingat juga sih?!" Naruto hanya tersenyum innocent sebagai jawabannya. Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Kau sudah tau kalau aku baru menggunakan kekuatanku lagi saat bertemu denganmu kan?" Kyuubi mengangkat pandangannya ke ranting-ranting berbunga yang menaungi mereka di sepanjang jalan. Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Ya.. ? Benar juga, kenapa dulu tidak kau gunakan?"

Kyuubi mendesah mendengar Naruto menyuarakan pertanyaan baru lagi.

"Karna itu, aku hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya lalu tiba-tiba menggunakannya dalam kuantitas yang tidak sedikit... Itu membuatnya jadi berantakan, tidak mengalir dengan benar di tubuhku." Jelas Kyuubi dengan setengah hati. Naruto menerawang.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Lanjut Kyuubi ragu-ragu membuat Naruto menatap Kyuubi skeptis.

Kyuubi terduduk di tepi jembatan kayu sendirian. Atensinya menyorot pada Naruto yang tengah mengobrol lepas dengan beberapa orang yang juga melakukan Hanami cukup jauh darinya. Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boot coklat kayu menggantung bergerak mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang dengan ritme santai. Angin musim semi yang berhias mahkota Sakura terus menerpanya dengan lembut, beberapa kali menerbangkan poninya dengan nakal. Ia bersyukur karna surai panjangnya di kepang satu sehingga tidak terganggu oleh hembusan angin.

Meski irisnya hanya terpaku pada Naruto, tetap dapat dirasakannya beberapa orang memperhatikannya. Awalnya ia takut, terlebih ketika Naruto akan meninggalkannya untuk membuktikan ucapannya. Yeah, Naruto berbaur dengan orang-orang, ikut mengobrol lalu mengangkat topik tentang dirinya dan mendapat tanggapan yang hampir sama dan pasti bertolak belakang dengan yang dikatakan Kakuzu padanya.

Meski jarak mereka jauh namun Kyuubi bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas maka tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kakuzu akan membayar 12 tahun hidup Kyuubi dengan sangat mahal nanti.

Kyuubi menegang mendengar kayu berdecit, diikuti suara langkah kaki santai mendekatinya. Naruto bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, termasuk mengenai atensi beberapa orang yang menyorotnya, itu normal. Ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Haii.. "

Nafas Kyuubi tercekat, jantungnya serasa berhenti. Kakinya yang mengayun bahkan sudah tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apa ia akan mati? Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya, ia tidak punya alasan untuk takut seperti pengecut begini. Kyuubi melirik Naruto yang hanya tersenyum menyemangati padanya, perlahan ia menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya dengan surai jingga acak-acakan tengah tersenyum padanya. Kyuubi balas tersenyum kaku.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya pemuda itu. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk setengah hati. Setelahnya pemuda itu duduk di samping Kyuubi. Cukup dekat hingga Kyuubi dapat mencium aroma madu dan liliac yang menguar dari pemuda itu. Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungai jernih di bawahnya. Kini ada sepasang kaki lain yang menggantung menemani sepasang kakinya, mengayun perlahan.

"Kau tidak kedinginnan?" tanya pemuda itu. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung. Kini ia tau kenapa banyak orang memperhatikannya, mengingat ia hanya memakai dress sederhana berlengan pendek selutut di awal musim semi yang udaranya masih cukup dingin. Ia menyesal telah menolak jaket yang ditawarkan Naruto sebelum berangkat tadi, dengan alasan tubuhnya selalu hangat. Sebenarnya bukan alasan juga, karna itu memang benar, fisiknya tidak pernah kedinginan tapi psikisnya yang kedinginan.

"Sedikit.. " Itulah akhirnya jawaban yang Kyuubi pilih.

"Kau mau meminjam syalku?" tawar pemuda itu sopan. Kyuubi menoleh, pemuda itu memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen hitam, celana jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap, dan syal hitam melilit lehernya.

"Tidak perlu." balas Kyuubi pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku." pemuda itu mengangkat pandangannya, menatap langit biru yang berawan putih tipis.

"Aku tidak takut." tukasnya datar. Ia tidak suka direndahkan. Pemuda itu melirik Kyuubi yang menatapnya sengit dari ekor matanya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dilsini, siapa namamu?"

Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Nama? Ia tidak berpikir akan sejauh ini. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan menjawab Kyuubi meski ia tahu orang sekitar mengenalnya dengan nama 'Akasuna-Hime'.

"Nikko.. " Ia mendapatkannya saat ingat Naruto. Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya menyadari ada yang hilang. Naruto! Ia sudah tidak mendengar suara Naruto sejak tadi.

"... kko-san?"

"Ah, ya?" Kyuubi tersadar ketika pemuda tadi terus memanggil 'nama'nya. Namunmia langsung berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari siluet Naruto. Pemuda itu ikut berdiri.

"Kau mencari seseorang Nikko-san? Aku mungkin bisa membantumu mencarinya." tawarnya sopan. Kyuubi terdiam, menatap skeptis pemuda di depannya.

Naruto berbaur dengan sebuah keluarga kecil yang juga tengah Hanami, keluarga Yuu, mereka sangat ramah, terdiri dari seorang nenek, sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun. Beberapa kali Naruto ikut tergelak, namun beberapa kali ia melirik ke sebuah jembatan kayu kecil tanpa pagar pembatas yang cukup jauh darinya. Dimana sosok Kyuubi terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau terus meliriknya Naruto?" Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari nenek Aiko.

"Ti-tidak.. " tukasnya dengan semburat merah tipis menghias pipinya.

"Ia juga terus menatapmu, kau beruntung Naruto" lanjutnya

"Gadis itu mengingatkanku pada Akasuna-Hime... " ungkap Haruka, putri nenek Aiko. Nenek Aiko menatap Kyuubi sejenak.

"Ya, kau benar Haruka." balasnya menerawang.

"Akasuna-Hime?" tanya Osamu, suami Haruka.

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini, wajar kau tidak tau anata" jelas Haruka pada suaminya. Sementara Kanda, putra mereka sibuk berusaha menangkap bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Siapa Akasuna-Hime?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ia anak perempuan keluarga Akasuna yang sangat cantik, tapi tidak ada yang melihatnya setelah orang tuanya meninggal ketika di rampok, lalu walinya mengatakan ia menderita Xerodamian Pe.. entahlah tapi ada kabar yang mengatakan ia masih depresi berat atau malah sudah meninggal, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Kakuzu bukan orang yang baik." jelas nenek Aiko panjang lebar.

"Ya, mungkin sekarang rupanya tidak jauh beda dengan gadis itu." sahut Haruka masih menatap Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk dan pura-pura berpikir.

"Mungkin itu memang dia." tukas Naruto membuat nenek Aiko dan Haruka membeku.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan? Apa yang membuat ia muncul setelah 12 tahun?" Kali ini Osamu yang angkat bicara. Haruka dan nenek Aiko mengangguk affirmatif.

"Benar juga." balas Naruto mengikuti alur. Nenek Aiko meminum ocha dari cawannya.

"Sepertinya pacarnya sudah datang." Osamu menatap Kyuubi yang dihampiri seorang pemuda bersurai jingga, lebih cerah dari surai Kyuubi. Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum mendapati Kyuubi tengah menatapnya.

"Gadis itu masih saja menatapmu meski pacarnya sudah datang, kau beruntung Naruto, sepertinya ia juga tertarik padamu." goda Haruka. Yang ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis oleh Naruto. Di satu sisi ia senang melihat Kyuubi berinteraksi namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak suka melihatnya. Sesuatu yang baru itu memang sudah tumbuh, dan ia tidak bisa mencegahnya, bahkan tanpa disadari ia selalu merasa haus karnanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu bangkit, pamit pada keluarga Yuu dan beranjak. Ia menyusuri jalan untuk mengalihkan atensinya dari Kyuubi, ia tidak yakin ia bisa tetap diam dan menunggu, ia lebih yakin tidak sampai 10 menit raganya akan menghampiri Kyuubi dan menebaskan deathglare pada pemuda sok baik itu dengan atau tanpa persetujuan akal sehatnya.

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya, frustasi. Lalu mendesah berat, ia sudah meninggalkan Kyuubi selama hampir 10 menit dan hanya berjalan tanpa arah dengan pikiran kemana-mana. Sekarang ia harus cari alasan untuk kepergiannya dan segera kembali. Memikirkan 'segera kembali' membuat semangatnya terbakar. Segera saja ia memutar otak sambil melihat sekelilingnya, mencari hal yang bisa dikembangkan menjadi alasan, dan bingo! ada kedai yang menjual takoyaki tidak jauh darinya. Segera Naruto menghampirinya, membeli beberapa dan berjalan kembali sambil memotret apapun yang bisa jadi obyek kameranya, untuk dijadikan alasan pertama nantinya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit Naruto sudah bisa melihat Kyuubi tengah berdiri dan menatap pemuda di depannya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kenapa kau menatapnya begitu?" tanya Naruto datar. Ia tidak suka bahkan benci mendapati Kyuubi menatap pemuda itu tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, padahal harusnya ia senang karna Kyuubi bisa berinteraksi dengan benar.

Kyuubi tercekat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang datar dan terkesan dingin. Segera ia berbalik dan menatap bingung Naruto. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Naruto marah? Naruto tengah menatap pemuda bersurai jingga itu tajam lalu meliriknya malas. Ia menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Maaf... " lirihnya. Ia tidak tau dimana salahnya tapi yang pasti Naruto kini sedang marah padanya. Dan itu jelas pertanda buruk.  
Naruto terhenyak. Ia telah salah langkah dan kini Kyuubi salah tanggap terhadapnya. Sekarang ia merasa lebih senang dimaki oleh Kyuubi karna pergi tanpa pamit daripada dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Naruto melilitkan syal merah maroonnya pada leher putih susu Kyuubi yang tak terlindungi.

"Ntahlah... " tukas Kyuubi dengan masih menunduk, mencoba mengembalikan wajah datarnya.

"Kau memang bodoh" Naruto menautkan sebelah tangannya dengan tangan Kyuubi, mengisi celah diantara jemari Kyuubi yang hangat dengan jemarinya yang dingin. Lalu berjalan bersama, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai jingga yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lebih bodoh." sahut Kyuubi kembali datar. Iris rybynya menatap sekeliling yang di dominasi oleh warna merah muda mahkota bunga Sakura.

"Aku beli takoyaki, bagaimana kalau kita tleport ke rumah saja, kan lebih cepat."  
Kyuubi menatap Naruto tajam. "Kepalaku serasa pecah saat melakukan itu tau!" seru Kyuubi yang hanya mendapat cengiran polos dari Naruto sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan apa hubungannya takoyaki dengan cepat sampai rumah?! Kau ingin cepat memakannya?!" seru Kyuubi sengit.

"Tentu saja ttebayo~"

Kyuubi menghela nafas, setidaknya garis dengan warna baru telah terulas pada sayap kupu-kupunya.

.

.

TBC

.

Trima kasih untuk yang ngebaca, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow, dan nge-nge lainnya *killed*  
Kyuura balas review secara keseluruhan dalam satu balasan saja ya... ^^

Kemarin-kemarin memang tidak sempurna penulisannya... itu kesalahan Kyuura... Terima kasih sarannya senpai-senpai.. ^^

Mengenai summary... jelas ada hub nya dgn crita Peri Hutan dan Penebang Pohon. Peran Naru n Kyuu dlm fic ini sama perannya dgn Peri n Penebang di crita itu. Tapi dlm kisah yg jelas beda... ^^  
N peran keduanya juga di pertanyakan.. Cpa yg jadi peri n penebang dlm fic ini?  
topik ini serta jwabannya akan masuk dlm fic ini di Ch akhir -kalau bisa sih-

Trima kasih.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
